Yeti
thumb|right|200px|Série de selos do Butão com representações tradicionais do yeti O yeti (do tibetano yeh-teh, "urso das rochas"), ou abominável homem das neves (abominable snowman, em inglês), é um ser humanóide e peludo referido por crenças e tradições do Nepal e Tibete. Outros nomes locais para esse ser ou outros similares incluem: * Dzu-teh - "urso do gado", identificado por zoólogos como o urso vermelho do Himalaia * Meh-teh ou Metoh - "homem-urso" * Migoi ou Mi-go, "homem selvagem" * Mirka - "homem selvagem" * Kang Admi ou Kangmi - "homem da neve" * Jo-bran - "homem-fera" * Bonmanche - "homem selvagem" * Kanchanjunga rachyyas - "demônio do Kanchanjunga" A lenda do "Abominável Homem das Neves" thumb|right|200px|A concepção ocidental do yeti Os primeiros relatos ocidentais sobre o yeti no Ocidente foram publicados por exploradores do Himalaia: B. H. Hodgson, cujo guia, no norte do Nepal, viu fugir uma criatura bípede de pelo escuro (que Hodgson pensou ser um orangotango) e o tenente-coronel Laurence Austine Waddell, que viu grandes pegadas que seu guia atribuiu a uma criatura peluda parecida com um macaco, que Waddell concluiu ser um urso. O rótulo de "Abominável Homem das Neves" foi cunhado pela imprensa em 1921, quando o tenente-coronel Charles Howard-Bury liderou a expedição de reconhecimento do Everest da Royal Geographical Society. Em sua crônica, Mount Everest The Reconnaissance, 1921 Howard-Bury relata ter encontrado, ao cruzar o passo Lhakpa-la, a 6.400 metros, pegadas do que ele pensou ser um grande lobo a galope, que na neve macia formava um rastro duplo semelhante ao de um homem descalço. Ele acrescentou que seus guias sherpa disseram que as pegadas deviam ser do "Homem Selvagem da Neve", aos quais deram o nome de "metoh-kangmi", "homem-urso das neves". Henry Newman, colaborador do jornal The Statesman de Calcutá, entrevistou os carregadores da expedição quando voltaram a Darjeeling, entendeu erradamente a palavra metoh ("homem-urso") como "sujo" ou "imundo" e substituiu-a em seu texto pelo eufemismo "abominável". Em 1925, N.A. Tombazi, fotógrafo e membro da Royal Geographical Society, disse ter visto pessoalmente a criatura do alto, a 200 ou 300 metros de distância, perto da geleira Zemu, a 4.500 metros de altitude, como um bípede que mexia em moitas de rododendros. Duas horas depois, chegou ao local e viu pegadas de forma humana, com 15 a 18 cm de comprimento e 10 cm de largura. thumb|right|200px|Suposto escalpo de yeti obtido no monastério budista de Khumjung, depois identificado como feito de pele de goral, um caprino do Himalaia O interesse pelo yeti no ocidente atingiu o auge nos anos 50. Numa expedição ao Everest de 1951, o alpinista britânico Eric Shipton tirou várias fotografias de pegadas aparentemente humanóides na neve. Em 1953, em outra escalada, Sir Edmund Hillary e Tenzing Norgay também disseram ter visto grandes pegadas da criatura, que o segundo julgou ser uma espécie de macaco. Em 1954, o Daily Mail organizou uma expedição especialmente para procurar evidências do "Homem das Neves", do Everest ao Kangchenjunga, que fotografou pinturas simbólicas da criatura no monastério de Tengboche e fotografou pegadas inconclusivas. Também foi obtido, do monastério de Pangboche, um suposto escalpo de pelo avermelhado, cuja análise sugeriu tratar-se de pele das espáduas de algum animal. Era marcada por uma aresta da testa à nuca que não existe no crânio de nenhum animal conhecido, mas desde então foi incorporada na maioria das representações da suposta criatura. Outras expedições foram feitas e outro suposto escalpo, uma pata e fezes de yeti encontrados e testados. O escalpo de 1960, obtido do monastério de budista Khumjung, mostrou ser feito de pele de goral (Nemorhaedus goral), caprino típico da região. A mão, possivelmente humana, foi perdida e as fezes não produziram resultados conclusivos. Outros testemunhos apareceram nos anos 70 e 80 e no início do século XXI. Amostra de pelos obtidas em uma expedição ao Butão de 2001, cuja análise de DNA foi inicialmente reportada como não relacionada a nenhum animal conhecido, foram depois identificadas como de ursos das espécies Ursus arctos e Ursus thibetanus. O Yeti como animal conhecido [[Imagem:Himalayabear.jpg|thumb|right|200px|urso pardo do himalaia (Ursus arctos isabellinus)]] No livro Bigfoot: The Yeti and Sasquatch in Myth and Reality, o primatologista John Napier argumenta que a evidência sobre o yeti, diferentemente do Sasquatch, há pouca uniformidade no padrão, e aquela que existe incrimina o urso." Em 2003, o alpinista japonês Makoto Nebuka publicou os resultados de sua pesquisa lingüistica de doze anos, segundo a qual "yeti" é uma corruptela da palavra "meti", um termo dialetal para "urso". Como outras culturas tradicionais, os tibetanos temem e adoram o urso como um ser sobrenatural. In 1997, o alpinista tirolês Reinhold Messner disse ter encontrado e matado um desses animais, identificado como o urso pardo do himalaia, ''Ursus arctos isabellinus, conforme escreveu no livro My Quest for the Yeti. Também foram apontados como prováveis responsáveis pela lenda do yeti o urso azul tibetano, Ursus arctos pruinosus, e o urso negro tibetano, Ursus thibetanus. Para avistamentos de yetis menores, sugeriu-se a identificação com o langur (Semnopithecus schistaceus), macaco encontrado no Nepal. O Yeti da criptozoologia thumb|right|200px|Representações do meh-teh, dzu-teh e chu-teh thumb|right|200px|''Gigantopithecus blacki'' em reconstrução do Museu de San Diego, Calfórnia Os criptozoólogos que acreditam na existência do yeti como animal ainda desconhecido costumam argumentar que há pelo menos três espécies: *'Meh-teh', o yeti propriamente dito, criatura de tamanho humano, semelhante a um macaco, de pelo marrom-avermelhado a negro, cabeça cônica e braços longos que quase chegam aos joelhos e sempre anda sobre duas patas. O criptozoólogo Bernard Heuvelmans lhe deu o nome de Australopithecus nivalis. * Chu-teh ou Teh-lma, outra criatura semelhante a um macaco, menor que o Meh-teh, de 90 cm a 1,2 m de altura, que deixa pegadas de 13 cm, com uma cabeça pontuda e pelo avermelhado, que parece se alimentar de rãs e insetos. *'Dzu-teh', criatura semelhante a um urso, geralmente vista sobre quatro patas, mas às vezes sobre duas, que deixa pegadas com garras e, segundo os nativos, ataca o gado. Provavelmente, uma espécie de urso, mas alguns insistem em identificá-lo com o Gigantopithecus, um antropóide asiático extinto, semelhante a um gorila e ainda maior (545 kg, 3 metros de altura). Referências *Wikipedia (em inglês): Yeti http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Yeti *Pib's Home on the Web: Yeti stamps http://www.pibburns.com/cryptost/yeti.htm *Carol Rose, Giants, Monsters & Dragons, New York: Norton, 2001 Veja também Sasquatch Mapinguari Category:Bestiário